


Unintentional Lessons

by almondchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondchocolate/pseuds/almondchocolate
Summary: “Adrien,” said Plagg, his voice laced with concern, “Why did you agree to go on a date with Lila today?”Adrien rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Plagg. You’re the one who encouraged me to.”Plagg froze mid flight in Adrien’s room. He had never encouraged Adrien to get close to that vixen. What on Earth could his oblivious holder mean. “When?” said Plagg, trying desperately hard to not sound like he cared.(Or) in which Plagg realizes Adrien has learned all the wrong lessons.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Unintentional Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg really frustrates me sometimes. This is me writing out the worst case scenario of Adrien and Plagg's relationship. Happy reading!

“Adrien,” said Plagg, his voice laced with concern, “Why did you agree to go on a date with Lila today?”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Plagg. You’re the one who encouraged me to.”

Plagg froze mid flight in Adrien’s room. He had never encouraged Adrien to get close to that vixen. What on Earth could his oblivious holder mean. “When?” said Plagg, trying desperately hard to not sound like he cared.

Adrien rolled his eyes again. “Please Plagg, I just applied everything that you’ve taught me, and came to saying yes as the obvious response.”

Plagg nodded, pretending like he understood. “Walk me through your thought process,” he said, growing more and more concerned as he watched his kit.

“Don’t you want some camembert first?” said Adrien, walking towards the mini fridge.

Plagg’s mouth watered at the thought, but he shook his head. “Nah, this is more important.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide at that. “Really? My personal life is never more important than camembert.” His eyes suddenly grew round with worry, “are you okay Plagg? I could ask Ladybug if I can take you to the guardian. It would be complicated but the problem seems pretty serious. You not wanting camembert is probably a symptom for something. It could be for cancer or something really dangerous. Can kwamis even get cancer? I would rather find out now so as not to worry, oh this could be really bad. Plagg claws-”

Plagg put his hand over the boy’s mouth, feeling heavy with guilt. Did Adrien really think that Plagg needed camembert to care about him? “Adrien,” he said slowly, “just walk me through your thought process from earlier today. I’m fine, really. I just want to hear what happened before eating my delicious cheese.”

Adrien nodded, still looking worried. “Okay then. If you’re sure. Um, as for saying yes to Lila it’s really simple actually. You (and others) have always made fun of me for liking Ladybug. So I don’t love her anymore and I’ve learned that if someone doesn’t like you back then it isn’t really love, and that I need to drop it. Also, you have always hinted that you want me to go out with Marinette because she likes me. You claim that you know she likes me because I make her uncomfortable. Obviously then, I should go out with Lila.”

Plagg was feeling sick at this point, but he still didn’t quite follow. “How’s that?”

Adrien shrugged. “If I like someone who doesn’t like me back, then I should only be in a relationship with someone who does like me. Lila likes me, clearly. Also, if Marinette being uncomfortable is proof that she likes me, then I guess I must like Lila because she certainly makes me very uncomfortable.”

Plagg closed his eyes for a long moment against the wave of emotions that crashed into him. He felt really, really guilty and he wanted to smack this oblivious boy on the head. “Adrien. That is not at all what I meant to teach you. That isn’t how love works.”

Adrien laughed, though it was tinged with hurt. “Obviously Plagg, I’m not stupid. I know that there are different kinds of love. There are people you spend time with because they like you, and there are people you do things to spend time with them.”

“Like Ladybug?” said Plagg hesitantly, having a dark feeling that things were going to get worse. “No,” said Adrien again, laughing. “Of course not. We are partners, that’s not how a partnership works.” Plagg felt himself sag with relief. “I meant you and father.” Plagg froze again.

“What!”

Adrien frowned, “Are you okay Plagg, really? I know I’m not the most aware but do you really not know this?”

Plagg shook his head. “I’m fine, kid. I’m just confused. Please explain.”

“Okay.” he still looked worried, but he continued. “I compared you and father because I have to do things for you both to want to talk to me. For father, I have to have perfect grades, manners, hopes, and behavior in order for him to care to spend time with me. Naturally I’m still working towards that, but I’ll get there some day. As for you, I have to buy you expensive camembert, put my life in danger on a regular basis, indulge your interests, and pretend that your hurtful jokes don’t bother me in order for you to possibly give me advice or talk to me at all.”

“I’m not… I don’t…my jokes...” said Plagg, wanting to defend himself but not knowing where to start.

“Don’t be offended,” said Adrien good-naturedly. “Everything you do is completely normal. It’s normal if I have to do things for you, that’s how a relationship works. And as for your jokes, if they make me uncomfortable that’s just a sign that I like you. You’re doing great!”

If Plagg was able to, he might’ve cried. He had thought that him pressuring Adrien would give him the courage to stand up to him, and by default, his father. He had thought that being affectionate with Adrien would make him uncomfortable. He had thought that his jokes about the love square would only be ironic when identities were revealed, not that it would change Adrien’s stance on romance.

He had thought so much, but maybe he should’ve been talking with Adrien about what he needed, instead of deciding for him.

The parallels between him and Gabriel were becoming disconcerting.

“Kit, I’m sorry this is how you feel. I will try to do better.”

Adrien brushed him off. “Honestly Plagg, don’t worry about it. Everything you’re doing is okay. How did we even get on this topic?” he paused for a moment, thinking. “Oh, right! Lila! Yeah, I know that she’s a bit of a liar, but I lie all the time too. I lie about my identity and earlier today I lied too.” Adrien blushed at this with shame. “I lied when I told you that I don’t love Ladybug anymore. I still do, but I’m working on controlling my feelings and hiding them better.” he looked really guilty at this, and Plagg felt the urge to scream. “So anyway, if Lila is a liar, that’s okay, because I’m one too. Also, if I am kind to her she won’t get akumatized and I’ll be doing my duty to Paris. If anyone in my class is emotionally distraught, that’s my responsibility and I take it very seriously.” He then looked at Plagg expectantly, clearly thinking this statement would make him proud.

“Kit?” said Plagg, his voice broken. “You are not emotionally responsible for the well-being of your classmates. You…” his voice broke off. “Do you have anything to do today?”

Adrien beamed. “I don’t! My photo shoot was cancelled and I’m ahead on homework. I was actually planning to meet up with some friends today!”

Plagg sighed. “Don’t plan on it. We need to have a talk.”

Adrien furrowed his brows. “Why?”

“Because just because I’m the Kwami of Destruction, that doesn’t mean that I get to mess things up this bad.” Adrien looked even more confused and Plagg felt his heart break. His kitten would understand soon.

Hopefully it wasn’t too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
